Capitulo 12 Naomi
by BipolarStarky
Summary: Naomi


DIARIO

Llevamos como un mes en Australia porque mi madre y sus amigos , los fumadores de hierba, así los llamaba cuando bromeaba, estaban construyendo una especie de refugio para animales abandonados y personas sin hogar. An no lograba entender como es que consiguieron la licencia para construir aquel lugar, pero la verdad es que me senta feliz por poder formar parte de este proyecto. Ninguno de los que alli trabajabamos teniamos una tarea asignada, cada uno hacia lo que poda con tal de ayudar.

Habia pasado un mes maravilloso en Sydney. Es una ciudad preciosa en donde conoci a mucha gente. En especial a una chica que trabajaba como voluntaria en el refugio. Su nombre es Jessica y es de aqui, es estudiante de veterinaria en la universidad de Sydney, y acaba de terminar su primer año. Cada verano, desde que tenia dieciseis años, trabajaba de voluntaria en refugios para animales, y justo este año lo hace en el lugar de mi madre y sus amigos.

Hoy habamos quedado a tomar algo para despedirnos, tenia que volver a Londres para empezar la universidad. En un principio habia pensado en quedarme a estudiar en Sydney, pero ya me habian concedido una plaza en la universidad de alli, as que decid volver. Aunque sentia que ya nada me ataba a aquel lugar. Es cierto que extrañaba a mis amigos pero no podia soportar la idea de volverla a ver, porque, sinceramente, no se que sentire cuando eso llegue a suceder. Pero no queria pensar en ello, se supone que ya haba pasado pagina, que lo haba superado ()

FIN DEL DIARIO

_-Mama! Me voy. Estar aquí para la hora de la cena-_ grite desde la puerta.

_-Pasalo bien cariño. No olvides que tienes que hacer la maleta aún, asi que no te retrases_

-_Que si mama. Ya te dije que llegare antes de cenar. Adios._

Guarde las llaves de casa en mi bolso y saque mi IPOD. No quedaba muy lejos el bar donde habiamos quedado pero siempre me gustaba ir escuchando mUsica por la calle, era una especie de mania que se haba convertido en costumbre. Jessica me mando un mensaje al movil esta mañana para decirme que venia con su novio Mark, algo que realmente no me entusiasmaba porque no me caia bien.. Era el tipico tio chulo y prepotente que se creia el rey del mundo por estar forrado en dinero y parecer un armario empotrado. No se como una chica como Jess podia estar con semejante ejemplar.

Al entrar en el bar me sente en la mesa que quedaba al lado de la ventana, me encantaba observar a la gente, era muy entretenido. Despues de estar esperando como diez minutos mi movil sono. Mensaje de Jessica.

_"Lo siento Naomi pero no me encuentro muy bien. He discutido con Mark y no me apetece hacer nada ahora mismo. Perdoname por no despedirme de ti como es debido pero no estoy de animos. Cuidate mucho. Un beso. Jess."_

_Genial _pensé. J_odidamente genial_. Mi vuelo a Londres salia mañana y no iba a poder despedirme de ella. La llame un par de veces pero no contesto. Pague mi refresco y me fui a casa. Aun tenia cosas pendientes.

_-Ya estoy en casa, subo a mi cuarto que no tengo hambre!_ -seguia pensando en Jess, me senta tan mal por no poder hacer nada por ella que se me quitaron las ganas de comer.

Ni siquiera se si Gina contesto porque no le di tiempo a hacerlo. Subi las escaleras y entre en mi cuarto. Me puse a hacer la maleta y cuando termine me recoste en la cama, aun era temprano para dormirme. La verdad es que no me gustaba quedarme pensando, en cualquier momento podra aparecer la persona menos indicada. Si, aquella pelirroja que me partio el corazpn meses atras. Necesitaba mantener mi mente distrada porque sabia que mis pensamientos, quizas inconscientemente, siempre llegaban hasta ella. Sabia perfectamente que dentro de mi interior todavia la ama...

Pegue un salto al notar la vibración de mi móvil en mi trasero, y me sentí aliviada al no decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Otro mensaje de Jessica.

_De verdad siento muchsimo no haber podido despedirme de ti. Realmente quera hacerlo porque se que te vas mañana, y te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi en estos dias que hemos pasado juntas. Te deseo lo mejor Naomi. Cuidate mucho y gracias por todo. Jess._

Estaba triste y frustrada al mismo tiempo. Por un lado odie mas si caba a Mark, por haber discutido con Jessica. Estoy segura de que el tuvo la culpa. Y por eso mismo tambien estaba triste porque no nos ibamos a despedir.

_"No te preocupes Jess, no tengo que perdonarte nada, aunque me hubiese gustado mucho despedirme de ti en persona y no por un mensaje. Espero que estes bien. Cuidate. Un beso. Naomi."_

Termine de hacer mi maleta, me bañe y me meti en la cama despues de beberme un vaso de chocolate caliente. Me esperaban un largo viaje.

Me levante muy temprano, tanto que aun era de noche. Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrio dejar a Gina comprar los pasajes. Ella siempre tenia que hacerlo todo temprano.

No tuvimos ni tiempo para desayunar asi que cuando llegamos al aeropuerto lo primero que hicimos fue llenar el estomago. Despues no sentamos a esperar para embarcar y Gina se levanto para ir al baño. Saque de mi bolso el libro que estaba leyendo desde hacia dias, asi se me pasara mas rapido el tiempo, cuando note como alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro. Supuse que era mi madre asi que me gire sin mas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era mama.

_-Jessica! Estas aqui! -_no pude contener la emocion

_-Pense que no iba a llegar a tiempo_ -dijo entre jadeos.

_"Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres"_

_-Mierda, me tengo que ir_ ahora mi tono era triste

_-Joder, casi no me dio tiempo a despedirme_ -su cara lo deca todo

_-Mantendremos el contacto ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Por supuesto. De eso no tengo la menor duda _

En realidad me daba pena dejar aquel lugar, me senta muy a gusto viviendo alli.

_-Cudate mucho Jess -_odiaba las despedidas.

_-Tu tambien Naomi_

Entonces me acerque para abrazarla y darle dos besos, y cuando gire mi cara note como ella se iba acercando cada vez mas a mi boca, y cuando quise reaccionar ya era tarde. Jessica me beso, y lo peor no fue eso, si no el hecho de que yo le correspondi.

_-Ah...esto, Jess... -_no poda decir nada

_-No digas nada. Solo me apeteca darte un beso, eso es todo _

-_Pero tu tienes no..._

_-Naomi! Vamos a perder el vuelo!_ -dijo Gina a voces

_-Ya voy mama! Buenos Jess_ y -no me dejo terminar

_-Hablaremos cuando ests en Londres. Cudate. Chao_

No era muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Ya en el avion, mas relajada, me puse a pensar en lo sucedido. No terminaba de entender porque Jessica me habia besado. Se supone que ella es hetero, y ademas tiene novio. Fue algo inesperado y que me cogio por sorpresa, aunque confieso que no me disgusto. Pero por suerte o por desgracia ya no iba a ver mas a Jessica, asi que no le di demasiada importancia al asunto.

Ahora me preocupaba mas otra cosa. Volver a casa, empezar la universidad, encontrarme con mis amigos, y lo que mas tema, verla a ella.

_Continuara..._


End file.
